


Hot Cocoa

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is like a sleepy kitten when he ingests hot cocoa. It has been scientifically proven by me and TheBustyBarmaid who helped me write this piece of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

"Sebby!"

"Yes, Jim?" Seb looked up.

Jim blinked drowsily from his bundle of blankets. "Make me some cocoa." He ordered, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine." Seb got up and went to the kitchen. Jim gave a soft hum before going to sit on the couch. Seb returned a few minutes later with a cup of cocoa. "Here."

Jim beamed happily before taking a sip then hissing. "It's hot!"

"That's rather the point, Kitten." Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Blow on it!" Jim pouted as he held out the cup.

Seb leaned back. "Why can't you?"

"Because you're here."

"And you're there."

"And I'm your boss."

"So?"

"And you love me."

"I'm still not going to blow on your cocoa."

Jim pouted. "Please?"

"It's probably cooled off by now."

Jim peered at it and took another sip. "Nevermind." He sipped more and burrowed further in the blankets. Seb huffed and relaxed in his chair. A few minutes later, Jim had finished his cocoa and was now curled up, purring happily. Seb smiled a little and shook his head. Jim snuffled and began to snore softly, the cocoa kicking his body temperature up. Seb got up and ran a hand through Jim's hair before grabbing a blanket for himself. "Mmm . . . Sebby." Jim mumbled in his sleep, causing Seb to smile before sitting next to him and pulling the blanket over himself. Jim nuzzled Seb gently in his sleep.

Seb huffed and pulled Jim to his chest."Night, Kitten."


End file.
